Beach Life
by KickinIt1717
Summary: Kim Crawford moves to Gulf Shores, Alabama during the beginning of summer. She meets new friends, and makes some enemies along her little adventure. Kick! :) R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my second story! Tell me what you think! never been busy so I'd don't know exactly how often I will update. It won't be as fast as last time though! I really want reviews:) please be honest and enjoy!**

Kims POV

I was in the car...it's been quite a long car ride to Alabama and I'm ready to get out of the car and on the beach. My names Kim Crawford by the way. You see we waited to move until the end of the year to make transferring easier. That's what mom says anyways. I don't really mind though, meet some new friends and go to the beach! My dad and I always talked about moving to Golf Shores but could never convince mom to go. Now that dads gone... We're up for anything just to feel close to him and like he's still here with us. It's just me, mom and my little brother Adam. He's 5 and a huge trouble maker.

Anyways, we finally arrived at our house. It's really nice actually, it's right on the beach and the house itself is fancy looking. My when I walked into my room after inspecting the rest of the house, I was stunned at the beauty. My room is really big! The walls are a blue color with a white, green, and grey comforter. Ethereal a big mirror and a balcony facing the beach. _The_ _Beach..._

I quickly unpacked a few boxes to find my swimsuits. I found my tribal printed bikini. It's n bright blue, pink, and a dandelion yellow with black outlining the shapes in it. The top in a bandeau top and I left my hair down with its natural wave. I told me mom where to find me if I was needed and left Togo to the beach making sure to grab my surf board on the way out the door.

Jacks POV

Sometimes I just want to get out tog this place! There's so much drama with the girls here! I'm Jack Brewer. I'm in high school, and I love going to the beach. Im actually on my way there right now. My house is right on the beach so I gust walk over the little bridge and viola! I'm here! When I got to the beach I saw some girl running into the water. Im not going into the water today since its a "red flag day" meaning the waves are snug and rough.

Were the only people at this part of the beach since it's a private beach for the locals. Meaning my neighborhood, except my family is normally the only family to go. So this is a first! All the sudden I saw her stand up on her board, only for her to be rammed off by a huge wave. I chuckled a little until I realized she hadn't come up yet. _Oh my gosh!_

Kims POV

I was paddling out to a wave and started to stand up. When I finally did I was knocked off by a huge wave behind me. It hit my head and I blacked out from then on.

I woke up in somebody's arms. My my head was pounding and I felt nauseous. I managed to open my eyes only to see some cute brown haired kid looking drown at me. I was laying with my back against his stomach and in between his legs... _Well that's awkward_

"Who are you?" I said quietly. Not bothering to move

**So please review lots! I will update after I get at least a few reviews so give me all feedback! I apologize for any typos! My autocorrect changes actual words into well...non words haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a few reviews:) I appreciate them and please review! I love hearing back from you! **

**disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

Jacks POV

I wanted to keep her head elevated so I leant her up against me. She fell over face first so I put R&R between my legs with hopes that she wouldn't fall again. She opened her eyes and I looked just stared at her beautiful brown eyes

"Who are you?" She said. "I'm Jack. Jack Brewer." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here and why are you holding me?". How am I supposed to answer that? "I live a few hundred feet away from here. I always come to this part of the beach, but hen I got here I saw you fall and you didn't get up. So I ran and found being thrown everywhere by the waves." She just gave me a crazy look... "I can handle myself! I dot need your help! I was fine!" She said as she stood up and started to walk away. _What?!_

why did he help me! i was fine! and then I wake up with him cuddling me like were dating or something... I was interrupted from my thoughts due to Jack crunching after me in order to catch up I'm guessing.

"excuse me! Did you want to die! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here and you know what?! I'm starting to wish you weren't!" He yelled...that hurt...I turned around to face him "look I'm sorry. It's been a crazy day okay? I just moved here today and I thought I would maybe be able to get my mind off things if I just went surfing like old times. " I said with an apologetic look on my face.

"Look do you wanna get a bite to eat? I can show you around and stuff". Hmm...go home and unpack or walk around with a cute boy? "Sure I'd like that, thanks Jack...it is Jack right?" I said. "Ya it's Jack"

we walked off the beach and away from my house going who knows where. But U think I like this kid so far.

**So sorry that its so short! I didn't want to go too far into things yet! I will update as soon as u get 3 more reviews:) I don't think that's too much to ask! Thnx and hope you liked it! Until next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you! I got 3 reviews so now it's update time! Haha. Japery my chapters are short, they don't seem short when im typing them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

Jacks POV

I don't know what came over me when I asked to show her around! It just happened! I didn't even think about it, I mean come on! This girl yelled at me for saving her life. whatever to late now...

as we were walking I looked over Only to see Kim with a confused expression in her face. "What's on your mind Kimmy?" I thought she might need done cheering up, so I figured a cute pet name wouldodo the trick... Obviously I was WAY wrong. She looked at me with an angry face and said "DO NOT! Call me Kimmy!" In odder in agreement as she carried on.

"And whats on my mins is the fact that your arm is still around my waist". Oh...that might make a new friend confused... "Sorry I didn't reslize-" i said before being cut off by a ringtone. I hadn't heard the song before but it was really good. It went like

_Dont say don't say good night you know_

_you had me at hello oh_

the song stopped when Kim answered the phone quickly.

Kims POV

No No no no no no no! This can't be happening! Please say he didn't hear the song! calm down Kim, and answer the phone! "Hello?" I said with a crack in my voice. Way to go Kim... "Ya, ok, ok ill be home in a few, ok bye mom". Uh oh...

"Who sings that song? It was really good. I've net heard it before" jack said with a small smile. Aw how cute is he(: . "I got to go home c ya Jack! Thanks!" I yelled as I ran down the street, away from Jacj and towards my house.

Once I got home I took and shower and stayed in my room for the rest of the night. Sometime around 12 I took my guitar out and started singing My song. Had me at hello.

_I can feel you coming from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowing up to this dance song  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh  
Oooh Oooh aaahha aaaha  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
Aaha  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me hello Oh_

I ended with a small smile. Until I heard clapping from outside my open balcony door...

**so please just 3 reviews and I will update! You guys are awesome and Thanks for being nice(: I hope this is an ok chapter I:) so R&R and until next chapter c ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Than You for the reviews again! So I got 3 so I can update! Yay! I didn't notice until today though, I thought it might take a whilgoto get the reviews(: I'm sorry my chapters aren't super log butI hope you still really like them anyways! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

Jacks POV

Shocked...explains everything right now. I can't believe she just left! ugh And she forgot her necklace... I walked to my house and Into my room, only to hear somebosy strumming their guitar? I looked out my window and saw the neighbors open balcony doors. It's a side view of the balcony but its a good view since my house sticks out farther than hers in the side facing the beach.

i looked down at the necklace at hand. It was simple but beautiful. It was all silver with a little diamond heart. I looked back up, and at the familiar tribal print swim suit hanging off of the balcony railing. _Kim_.

i walked out of my house and to the new neighbors and knocked on the door. No answer? So I walked into their backyard and climbed up a vine that led bak the balcony. Once u got up there I here her singing eye end if a song. I missed it! Crap! I started to applause her though, because what I did hear was amazing! "Jack what are you doing here!" She asked while standing up ad putting her guitar behind her back. "You forgot your necklace" I said holding it up.

Kims POV

I lunged for the necklace only for Jack to pull it back towards him. _Jerk... _"give it back Brewer!" I said with a death glare. "Ok..." "On one condition though." He said with a smirk. "What?" I said leaning on one hip, arms crossed. "You have to kiss me" he said with a devious smile. "If I kiss you will you actually give it back?"

he nodded as I slowly walked towards him. He dropped his arms down to his sides as I was right in front of him. he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We slowly leaned in as I dragged my right hand down to his left hand. I quickly snatched tried to snatch away the necklace only to be pulled back into him landing in the hard balcony floor. At least Jack broke my fall...

Jacks POV

shes really light... Although I'm not happy he tried to cheat. On our way tumbling down I a accuse rely dropped her necklace somewhere. I helped her up and nervously laughed. "Jack...where's my necklace!? My boyfriend gave it to me before I left! It's important!" Uh ohhhhh...

"uhm well, you see? It's actually kind of funny because well...when you tackled me to the ground I might've dropped it somewhere..." I said nervously.

"You what!?" She stared freaking out "I'm sorry ill but you a new one I promise!". "But you're not my boyfriend Jack!" She said with a sad expression.

"Or ex boyfriend..." She said with a year sliding down her face. "Kim I'm sorry ok? Let me make it up to you?"

"There's no way for you to make this up to me Jack... In sorry but. Please just go, and if you see me around then just ignore me..." She said while looking down. "But Kim I really wanted to be friends... I thought we were... No matter how much I try and forget I can't. Your special Kim...not like other girls around here, even though I've hardly gotten to know you I consider. You and always will consider you my friend." . Kim walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Bye Jack" she sad as she left her room and u climbed out off of her balcony and walked to my house and room.

_What do I do?_

**so I hope it was good! I'm trying to make it good! 5 reviews and I will continue? I won't ask for more than 5 I promise(: please R&R! I will review as soon as I get reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!** So I got 5 reviews! Thanks for the feedback, I ask because its my motivation to write this. Otherwise I will get bored and think nobody really likes my story, that's when the story does u finished:/ so just keep up with the 5 reviews and I will continue(: so enjoy and I do no own kickin it! Although the last episode was super sweet! Awww Jack and Kim went on a date! **

****Jacks POV

So it's been a week since Kim and I have talked. I listen to her play guitar every night like an obsessed little boy, and think _what if. What if I just set her necklace down and left, what if I wasn't so rude. _and all the other possible questions.

****all the sudden my phone went off. Kelsey...

Kims POV

I feel kind if bad about the whole fight with Jack...I feel like I over reacted completely, I mean he didn't know. How was he supposed to know that my ex boyfriend Brett gave it to me before I moved here. He was te only good paroo about where I used to live. Maybe I should go apologizeafter

after talking myself into saying sorry to Jack, I left to go to his house. I put my hand in a fiat and nervously stood in front of his door. As soon as I was about to knock I felt a hand tap me in the shoulder. I turned around ready to see the already smirking Jack, but was surprised by some brown haired girl.

"Oh hi I'm Kim" I said with a smile and stuck my hand out for her to grabbed it with her pointer finger and thing and slowly shook it as if I was the grossest thig she had ever seen. "Uhh...hi...what are you doing at Jackies house?" She sad still sounding disgusted.

"It's kind if a personal thing, sorry. Not to be rude but it's just between me and Jack. Where is he anyways. O sorry I didn't get your name?" Well that was a mouthful...I should learnt to shorten my sentences. "Kelsey, but you won't need to remember that, soon it will just e jack and I. Well e getting married and you'll just be a bridesmaid watching as we start our first step in oulifers with each other " she said with a matter of factly tone.

_Oh no she didnt..._

__Jacks POV

great now Kelsey is coming over...sea just way to clingy! She's NOT my type. U can't even have. Conversation with her without her trying to make a move or her applying some sort of make up to her cake like face.

I heard Kelsey, but there was another voice. "You and Jack are NOT going to happen with that attitude! We're just friends! And maybe I do har a crush on him, but that's between jack and I!" II couldn't tell who had said that but it seemed like to much good grammar for Kelsey.

Kelsey POV

i slapped Kim across the face. Hard. Then took off my 3 inch heel and jabbetemple in the side. I was furious! He's my Fourier fiance not hers!

ae was on te ground trying to hold back tears . "What's wrong Kimmy? Can't get up? Here let me help you." I said with a brilliant smile. I put my shoe back on and kicked her now hyperextended knee. Then I heaclothe click of the door. _Crap_!

Kims POV

i was in so much pain! II herd the door srry to open, and quickly got up and tried to sprint to the house in one leg. It hurt like you couldn't believe, but e couldn't see me like this. I ran to my room, nobodies home since my moms helping my aunt at her house for the next few weeks:

i layed down on my bed and passed out drenched in sweat and in pain. Stupid girl. I felt light headed, and like I had just been shot in the side and Got hit by a truck full force. "Jack...help" was the last thing I said before blacking out.

jacks POV

"kelsey who was out here with you? And where did they go?!" I said determined. Then I looked down and saw blood on her heel. Waitwat the voice sounded like Kim. That would explain how the person isn't here anymore, u mean were neighbors... "Kelsey, get out and stay away from Kim and me. I can't believe you would stoop that low" I said as I got my jacket and left to Kim's house.

**So how is it? I didn't know how to end it so sorry about the bad ending:/ so R&R(: 5 reviews at least for another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't get 5 reviews but ya fourth if July so surprise to those who like this story! I'm just going with the flow for this story...well It was the same for the last story too. Sorry about all the typos make these on my phone and it changes actual words into no. Words haha. I try to fix hen but then it changes into into something else. So pardon the typos please.**

**I do not own kickin it. **

Jacks POV

i didn't bother knocking. I just climbed up to Kims balcony and walked in the open doors. When I walked in she was lying on the floor. Oh no...I jogged over and picked her up bridal style, and tried her to her bed. I went and got a wet wash rag and a glass of water. along with a first aid kit I found in the closet.

I cleaned the blood off her head and wrapped some cloth thing around her knee. the knee isn't broken but it was awful close. She started to move as a put her under her covers and sat in her bed next to her, leaning against the bed board. It here's no way she's leaving my sight for a while...

Kims POV

I woke up feeling a lot better. when did u get in my bed? i then looked up only to see jack sitting on my bed leaning against the head board sleeping. He must've been watching me. How did he know it was me?

I got up off my bed and limped to the other side of the bed and kissed jacks cheek. He is so sweet to me and I do nothing but over react and elk at him in return. Yet he never gives up on me. As I moved my lips from his cheek and started to turn around I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto my bed.

I gasp, and turn around to see Jack and I laying down on our side facing each other.

"I knew you had a crush on me" he said with a smile. Do I? I don't think I do? I guess I HAVE thought about it but... "It's ok Kimmy I won't tell".

"can a girl not give her beat friend a kiss in the cheek without being judged?" He just got friendzoned. Heh heh. I giggled. Then he put his forehead against mine with his arms still wrapped around my waist. "On a serious note, thanks Jack. For everything, and for the girl who actually does like you and will marry you one day. She's the luckiest girl in the world" I said with my eyes shut. I cuddled Into him even more, if possible, and fell asleep with Jack filled dreams.

Jacks POV

did she really mean that? I never thought I was all that great...nah she just has a crush in me. I was interrupted from my thoughts due to the feeling if lips in mine. I didn't move, or kiss back... I was too stunned that Kim was kissing me! I felt fireworks! It was amazing...except... She's still asleep.

She quickly woke up and gasped at what she was doing. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Jack!" She said as she pulled away blushing. "I had a dream and then we were kissing for some reason in it, i guess I kissed you because of the dream" she sad with a giggle. "It's ok Kim, we can still be beat friends " I said with a smile. That hurt...it was just an accident...

-time skip-

kims POV

its been a few weeks since I kissed Jack by mistake. I miss his lips in mine actually.

I was in my room thinking about Jack when I hers someone at my balcony door. Jack...we've become super close over the weeks and we do everything together now...kind if like a couple you could say...

"Hey Kimmy I've got a surprise for ya" he said. I don't mind him calling me Kimmy now, but only he can say it! "Uhm okay" I said with a smile. He pulled out a small box from behind his back and handed it to me. He smiled and featured for me to open it.

I side was a beautiful silver necklace. It was an I infinite sign. "I know its not the necklace Brett gave you but I though maybe it was time to move on. And it reminded me of us when U saw it" that's so sweetttt. I got up and asked for him to put it on. I smiled and looked at it was it hung around my neck. "I'm never taking this off Jack, I love it." I said as I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist.

We always have these sweet, couple moments. Only problem is that we aren't actually a couple. "This us ten times better than Brett's necklace." I looked down at his wrong and saw the same infinite sign, only as a bracelt in Jacks wrist. "That's just my reminder Kimmy" he said as Ke kissed my cheek.

I think I'm in love with Jack Brewer

**5 reviews! That's all I ask for! 5 reviews for an update(: you guys are awesome! Thanks for reading! Love you! Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I love having more reviews than asked for(: so enough of this, enjoy!**

**i do not own kickin it**

Jacks POV

I'm walking to go get some fro-yo right now. No not with Kim...sadly, but we're hanging out later tonight. I love Kim. She's so kind, unique and beautiful. She's not afraid to kick butt, yet she manages to be so sweet at the same time. Oh ya, I found out that shes a black belt like me in karate.

anyways, I was going around a corner when I saw Kelsey. I put my head down in hopes that she wouldn't see me and I could walk right by without any problems. Of course, that just wasn't going to happen...

Kelsey's POV

i was walking to the shoe store when u saw Jack. Yummy... "Hey Jackie poo!".

"Hi Kelsey" he said with an annoyed look. Must've just been stopped by Kim. Poor thing... It was too quiet, and I saw Kim heading our way, so I grabbed Jacks hands, placed them on my hips and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck to keep him still for as long as possible. when he managed to finally get loose, he pushed me and I fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Stay away from me!" He yelled as he ran off towards the direction a shocked Kim was

Kims POV

I ran home as fast as I could. I closed my balcony doors, grabbed my new surfboard and ran to the beach. I can't believe he did that! When I got to the beach I went in the water and started to surF and get my mid off things.

after a few hours I went back home, took a shower and layed down. I started to cry...how could he do that? I looked at the necklace Jack hEd give to me a while ago. I just don't understand...

-time skip-

its been a few weeks, schools starting in about a month and a half, and still no Jack. I'm trying to get over him, but I just can't! He calls, texts, knocks, any thing you could think of. But my little brother Adam, thinks he's a match maker. I decided to take Adam to the park like a good sister today, and a few hours I sat in the shade on my blanket watching him, making sure he doesn't get into trouble.

Adam came running bak to me with a basket and a little kid. "Hey Adam who's this?" "This is my friend Trevor" he said. "What's in the basket squirt?" That's my nickname for him, why I'm not sure but it just seems to make sense for some reason. "You're going talk, be mature, and work things out while eating lunch. Picnic! And were gonna go play tag!" Had an said with a grin. "Um? Ok I guess? Have fun".

They left. I looked to my right to see te one and only Jacks Brewer. "Hey Kimmy?" I had a sad/angry/ fed up expression on my face. "Look Kim! Before you get up and leave, I want to explain to you what happened?" He said. "Go ahead" I mumbled. He nodded and carried on explaining how he didn't do it and that Kelsey kissed him when I was in sight. "I missed you so much" I said as I lunged towards him and hugged him. This is nice...

"What's wrong Kim?". "My mom left me and Adam at my house for the rest of the summer, she's been gone since a week into the summer" I explained. He layed my down on my back and did the same next to me. He roaches his arms behind his head as did I. "I missed you too Kim, and if you ever need me ill come over whenever you need ok?" "Thanks Jack. You're the best friend a girl could ask for".

we then went back to my house, Trevor and Adam slept in the basement, while Jack and I watched movies together On the main floor. as we were watching bobby wasabi nana was a ninja, the power went off and I heard a scream. "Kim!" I heard laughs from the floor and looked down to see Kim cracking up, holding her stomach , and on her back with one leg bent in the air. "I I'm s sorry I just f fell when I I got sca scared" she said between laughs.

I chuckled and weren't to help her up, only to fall right next to her and look at her. now we were both cracking up laughing. After a few minutes the laughing ceased, and we just cuddles on the floor and fell asleep. I wonder what Kims dreaming about?

**5 reviews again! That all! I hope it was ok! Sorry for typos! It takes former to just writtithes e because I'm Doing it on my phone and the autocorrect changes everything! So sorry about the typos! Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'm currently in a car heading to vacation(: I've been so busy with volleyball and packing that I haven't gotten a chance to update so here! Thnx for the extra reviews they make my day!**

**I do not own Kickin It**

Kims POV

i woke up facing jack, and in his arms. Our faces are really close, I wanna kiss his soft lips so bad. Hopefully on purpose this time... but I can't. Wanna know why? Because he's not my boyfriend! Why hasn't he asked me out yet? stupid boys! Aw how can u stay mad at him though? He's so adorable and sweet. I smile and kissed his cheek, then made my way to the pantry in the kitchen.

i opened the door only for all the pans to come flying out and crashing onto the hardwood floor. I covered my wars and jumped at the sound. My bad... I grabbed the pan I was looking for off of the ground and started to make some pancakes. All the sudden the pancake caught on fire while I was trying to flip the package like a chef.

Jacks POV

i woke up to a crashing sound, and saw Kim at the stove like nothing had happened. Huh? I don't even wanna know. I snook up behind her humming some song and yelled "BOO!". She yelped and jumped at the sudden outburst. When she turned around her eyes were practically bulging out if her head. "Wow Kimmy, didn't know I scared you that much" I said with a smirk. She's too cute. "Jack, you're on fire" she said while pointing to my stomach area. "Holy shittocki mushrooms!" I'm on fire!

All the sudden I felt a liquid crawling down my body... Milk. I rubbed the milk off my eyes and opened them, only to see Kim with a gallon in mild in her hand, empty."thanks kim" sarcasm dripping for on my voice. She started cracking up laughing and u did as well. How could I not? "You look like an idiot" she managed to get out while calming down some. "Give me a hug" I said. I ran up to her before she could run away and gave her a big hug making sure to get her clothes drenched in milk.

"Jackkkkkk" she whined. "Sorry Kimmy, but you deserved it. Lets go wash up" I smiled and walked towards the back door. "Uhm Jack...the showers are upstairs not outside" she said with a knowing face. I went up to Kim, and flu g her over my shoulder. "Jack put me down! Where are we going?!" I dropped her into the lake water. she said to put her down.

I was getting worried, Kim hasn't come up yet. I looked frantically around the lake "Kim?!" Then I felt two hands pin my head push me down into the water and herd laughing. I came back to the surface gasping for air. "Kim!" I yelled with relief. At twas time u was relived to see she was ok. I swam to her and gave her a huge hug as if I wasn't going to see her ever again.

"Woah jack what's wrong?" "I thought you had drowned or something else horrible " I said, still hugging her. "I would never leave you Jack, especially if I had a fighting chance" I let go of her, picked her up bridal style and sat her down in the grass next to me. spending the day just talking and enjoying each others company...still as friends sadly...

**You know the drill! 5 reviews for an update! Thanks so much for being nice, and for constructive criticism! I hope you liked this chapter! I most likely won't update this coming week due to vacation, but we'll see! Sorry for any typos because I'm sure I mad some. Thnx! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for not updating for such a long period of time! I forgot honestly, and got lazy. So sorry and please enjoy this chapter(:**

**I do not own Kickin It **

Jacks POV

I'm just siting here. On a bench. Alone. Waiting for Kim...

Kim and I decided we would hang out today, you know go to the beach. I've been here for half an hour and she's running late. She never does this. It's 1 o'clock and I'm getting hungry, not only that but I'm worried! Where are you Kim?

Kims POV

i was putting on my jean shorts and v-neck T-shirt over my swimsuit. I walked out of my house, ready to meet jack for our hang out day. I wish it were a date though...

as I was crossing the road I saw a car in the corner of my eye coming towards me. It wasn't stopping and then all the sudden the next thing I knew everything was pitch black.

~2 days later~

I opened my eyes. It was really hard too! I could move and I was extremely hungry. And then, there he was, the first person I saw was none other than my little brother. Im so happy he's okay! Then he stood up, looked at me, then smiled and hugged me. "Hey Adam" I smiled trying to hug back. I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. Adam leg go of me and walked out of the room, I'm guessing to get food after my stomach made a terrifying grumbling noise.

then the door opened and in walked a tired looking Jack. "Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" He said while walking towards me while shoving his hands in his pockets. "It hurts" I said.

He sat down in a chair next to the bed ad grabbed my hand, and smiled. "Sorry I ruined our hang or day Jack" he chuckled and nodded his head in dis belief. "Its not your fault, and we can hang won't whenever you want" he said with a smile. "Just stay please with me please" I pleaded. He nodded and layed down beside me and faced me. "ease ember scare me like this again, I couldn't bolve without you in my life" he said, then kissed my temple.

we snuggled closer, out noses and foreheads touching as our eyes closed. As I fell into a Jack filled dream.

Im so ready to get or of here, I'm ready to date Jack Brewer. He's perfect. I opened my eyes to see us in the same position as before, he was lightly snoring and fast asleep. I quilted my head back and have a a quick, gentle, soft kiss on his soft, sweet lips. I felt sparks, even with him not kissing back. I pulled away and fell back asleep.

**I know it's really short and I'm super sorry for that! 5 reviews and although its short I hope you liked it. **


End file.
